


Late-Night Worries

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SenChrome - Free for All, SenChromeMonthMarch2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, spoilers for the latest chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Senku can't sleep.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: TKS SenChrome Month - March 2020





	Late-Night Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo, spoilers for the latest chapters of Dr. STONE, so read at your own risk.
> 
> Please enjoy this cute little drabble.

The swaying back and forth of the ship did nothing to lull Senku’s overactive mind to sleep.

“It’s too quiet on this ship,” muttered Senku, wondering if he should get up and check on everything. However, he didn’t move for he was too comfortable and warm on the bed. Chrome held him close, as they both tried to get some sleep on their cross-Pacific trip. Chrome was the really the reason he didn’t move. Senku had little-to-no-time to cuddle with his cute rock-obsessed boyfriend. And that was a crime in itself.

Senku must have been jostling their shared bed because a half-asleep Chrome, complained, yet snuggled his face in Senku’s hair. “Relax, Senku.”

“I can’t,” mumbled Senku. Nonetheless, he sighed. “Sorry, I know I’m being a pain.”

“You’re just restless, after everything that happened,” said Chrome, waking up a bit more. “It was a big fight against Ibara.”

“I almost lost everyone, again,” mumbled Senku.

“Nah, you wouldn’t’ve,” said Chrome, matter-of-factly. “‘Cause you’re too brilliant to lose. And you’ve me. And everyone is there for you. We’re a big happy family.”

“Sometimes, my big happy family are full of a bunch of morons,” replied Senku, voice filled with worry more than any actual annoyance. He probably needed to check on things, as he moved to leave the bed, but Chrome held him tightly.

Chrome sighed, “I know you like to take care of everyone, but they got this and I’ve got you right now and I’m not letting go.”

Senku let out a scoff, but didn’t fight Chrome’s warm embrace.

“Love you, Chrome,” said Senku, because he truly, truly did love Chrome. Who would have thought his life would take Senku from the modern world built upon science to the Stone Age of in the future, only for bright-eyed Chrome to steal his heart?

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
